Archetypes
Build your own Archetypes An Archetype is made of any number of Meta-Qualities. The cost of an archetype is decided by adding together the cost of your three types of Archetype Meta-Qualities: Source Meta-Qualities (where your powers come from), Permission Meta-Qualities (What powers you can take), and Intrinsic Meta-Qualities (special abilities or drawbacks that are fundamental to your character). You MUST take at least one of each, if you're going to build your own Archetype The points in brackets are how much it costs to purchase. In chargen you would set an archetype using the +traits command +set/trait (Name of the archetype you picked)=(Description of your archetype including how many points it costs, sources ect ect) An example of how the command would look for Batman is: +set/trait Super-Normal 7pts=Source: Driven %r%rPermission: Peak Performer Super-Equipment%r%rDescription: You're an exceptional member of your species, so exceptional you're considered superhuman by the rank and file of your native population. Please don't buy outside your Archetype. ' Sources' Conduit (5 Points): Youre a gateway to an extradimensional source of energy, and your powers are a careful application of that force. Construct (5 Points): Youre an artificial entity created by magic or super-science, and your powers derive from your artificial nature. Cyborg (5 Points): Youre part man, and part machine. Your machine components are housed in any location(s) on your body, and can be built as foci. Choose those locations at character creation. You still require a Permission Meta-Quality to determine what powers your cyborg components can possess. Divine (5 Points): Your powers are derived from a deity deities, or through your divine nature. Driven (5 Points): Your inhuman drive has pushed you past the bounds of human potential. Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional (5 Points): Youre from another planet or dimension and your powers are derived from your alien nature. Genetic (5 Points): Your powers are a result of genetic modification. Life Force (5 Points): Your abilities are based upon the manipulation of your life forcethe secret power all living beings possess. Paranormal (5 Points): Your powers are magical in nature. Power Focus (8 Points): All your powers are embedded in a single unique focus, or must be channeled through one to work properly. If that focus is destroyed, or taken from you your powers are unusable. You still need a Permission Meta-Quality to determine what powers your focus can possess. Psi (5 Points): Your powers are psionic: You manipulate the world through the power of your mind. Technological (5 Points): Your powers come from advanced technology. Either you wield high-tech gadgets or youre the product of super-science. 'Permissions' Hypertrained (5 Points): You can purchase any number of Hyperskills and any kind of dice with them. Inhuman Stats (1+ Points): Characters with this Permission have limits on Stats that are different from the ordinary limits. Where humans are limited to five dice in a Stat (not counting Hyperstat dice), your Archetype might have more, perhaps even in more than one Stat. In addition, the maximum allowed Stat sets the maximum allowed Skill for all Skills based on that Stat. For each point you raise one stats limit by one this permission costs one additional point. For each Stat that has a maximum lower than five, subtract 1 Point from the cost of this Permission per die lower than five. This also restricts your maximum dice with Skills associated with the restricted Stat. Inventor (5 Points): You can build external powers of any type embedded in foci, also known as gadgets (when based on high technology) or artifacts (when based on magic). You may buy any number of dice in the Gadgeteering power, but all other powers must be built into foci. You cannot take any other permanent, internal power without buying another Permission. One Power (1 Point): You can have any one Hyperstat, Hyperskill, or Miracle, but only one ever. This trait can not be bought off. Peak Performer (5 Points): You may purchase any kind of dice with your Stats and Skills, up to the normal limit of five dice in a Stat or Skill unless you have Inhuman Stats. Power Theme (5 Points): You can buy Hyperstats, Hyperskills, and Miracles, but all powers must fit a certain theme, such as cold-based powers, solar powers, monkey powers, Whatever your theme it must be approved by staff. Prime Specimen (5 Points): You can buy Hyperstats without restriction. Super (15 Points): You can purchase any number and types of dice with Hyperstats, Hyperskills, and powers. Super-Equipment (2 Points): During character creation only, you can buy any number of powers embedded in foci. This Permission does not give you the ability to buy internal powers or the Gadgeteering Miracle; it only allows you to buy gadgets or artifacts during character creation. Intrinsics Allergy (variable cost): There are four categories of Allergy (Rare, uncommon, Frequent, and common), and four levels (Weakens, Removes Powers, Incapacitates, and Kills) If an allergy affects you only when you touch the substance, the cost reduction is cut in half. A rare allergy would cost -1 points, an uncommon -2, a frequent -3, and a common -4. Each level doubles the cost. (For example an uncommon lethal allergy would cost you -16 points). Allergies take effect when youre 3 yards or less from the source. Allergies that Weaken reduce physical Stats by 4d first removing out right wild dice, then hard, then regular. Allergies that remove powers do just that: Remove any and all powers your character has(This means Hyperstats, Hyperskills, and miracles), as well as the penalty of Weakening allergies. Allergy's that incapacitate do all of the above, as well as render a character unconscious after 3 rounds of exposure. Allergies that kill do all of the above but 3 rounds after losing consciousness the character dies, this death does not require player consent so think very carefully before taking this level in fact staff recommend highly against anyone taking this level. Null Stats (-5 Points each RESTRICTED): During character creation only, as part of your Archetype you may discard any Stat (except Mind) altogether. You may not take or learn Skills that are governed by a Stat youve dropped, and some other rules also apply. Without a Body Stat: You are immaterial and cant interact with the physical world in any way. This includes any powers you possesseven non-physical ones. To interact with the world, you must purchase a Miracle such as Alternate Forms. Without a Coordination Stat: You are completely motionless; you cant move unless you purchase a power to transport you or have a buddy to carry you around. Without a Sense Stat: You are completely oblivious to the world and cant react to any stimulus. Unless you purchase a power that senses the world you are deaf, dumb, and blind. Without a Command Stat: You are immune to emotional stimulus, and you have trouble understanding the very concepts of human authority and leadership. The notions of leader and follower (not to mention government and law)are completely lost on you. You cant comprehend imperatives, only declarations; the statement You should go left now to avoid getting stepped on by Doc Saturn makes sense; the instruction Go left! leaves you baffled. Without a Charm Stat: You cannot fathom the concept of emotions. Because nothing has emotional content or context, you cannot interact with any other characters on anything more than a purely fact-based level. You are completely immune to emotional stimulus and are incapable of following even the simplest emotional cues. You might open fire on a six-year-old child because it bared its teeth in a threatening manner. Inhuman (-8 Points): Youre terrifyingly inhuman, or at least you look it, and have no way of disguising yourself to pass for normal. Whether you have wings, claws, or tentacles, the effect is the samehumans who dont know you react to your presence with mindless fear. If surprised, or in combat, NPCs must make a Stability roll to not flee immediately or attack you. Players DO NOT need to make the check, EVER. Mutable (15 Points): With staff approval, you may purchase entirely new powers during game play. Without Mutable you can NOT buy new powers after character generation, only upgrade existing ones, or purchase foci. Unhealing (-8 Points): You do not heal naturally. You recover no damage after combat, and get no benefit from first aid or medical care. You can only heal through miracles. Vulnerable (-2 Points per damage type): You are especially vulnerable to, and take double damage from a specific type of damage. (Examples include, but are not limited to: Slashing, Bludgeoning, Piercing, Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Divine, Mental, Poison (Alcohol is a poison), a specific type of material, or something else all together) Contested (-10 Points):Any time you use any of your powers on a character that is aware of the attack, you must beat him in a contested roll before you make your standard rolls. This even applies to any duds you may have. The roll is a stat vs star roll, pitting an appropriate roll of your stat against their matching stat. Pre-Built Archetypes While you can make your own Archetype from scratch using Meta-qualities there are also a number of prebuilt out of the box archetypes that you can choose from that will cover certain types of character. These can still be modified through the addition of extra traits from the previous section, and are by no means definitive. Here are the example Archetypes we have so far: Adept (5 Points) Source: Life Force Permission: Hypertrained Description: Your tireless study of some esoteric practice has allowed you to transcend the limitations of the human condition. By channeling your life force you have attained superhuman mastery of otherwise ordinary human abilities, allowing you to buy any number of Hyperskills and maintain a Willpower score. Additions: Common modifications to the Archetype include the Conduit, Divine, One Power, Paranormal, Prime Specimen, Resilient, Inventor, Super, Super-Equipment, and Power Focus Meta-Qualities. Alien (5 Points) Source: Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional Permission: Power Theme Description: You are not of the Earth. Whether you are from an alternate dimension, another planet, or a paranormal continuum, youre just not human. In this most basic form, you are assumed to be humanoid. Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Cyborg, Genetic, Inhuman, Inhuman Stats, Inventor, Life Force, Mutable, One Power, Paranormal, Prime Specimen, Power Focus, Psi, Super-Equipment, and Technological Meta-Qualities. Anachronist (20 Points) Source: Genetic, Life Force, Paranormal, Technological, or Extradimensional/Extraterrestrial (pick one) Permission: Inventor Intrinsic: Mutable Description: You are an inventor: one part Einsteins brilliance, one part Teslas innovation, with a dash of Edisons persistence for flavor. In your laboratory you construct devices that beggar the imagination of the worlds most accomplished scientific minds. Whether your creations are mystical or scientific in nature, they transcend what is considered the extent of human ability. Additions:Common modifications include the Cyborg, Hypertrained, One Power, Prime Specimen, Psi, Super, Super-Equipment, Unknown, and Power Focus Meta-Qualities. Artificial (12 Points) Source: Construct Permission: Super Intrinsics: Mutable, Unhealing Description: You are not natural. Someone or something made you. Artificials are usually made in imitation of their creators race; you are assumed to be humanoid and your hit locations are those of a normal human, but when damaged you must be repaired rather than healing naturally. If you wish to have a non-humanoid body, purchase the Custom Stats Meta-Quality. Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Cyborg, Divine, Extradimensional/Extraterrestrial, Genetic, Hypertrained, Inhuman, Inhuman Stats, Inventor, Life Force, One Power, Prime Specimen, Psi, Super-Equipment, Technological, and Power Focus Meta-Qualities. Godling (20 Points) Sources: Divine, Paranormal Permissions: Super Description: You're not the God, but a god, surely; or perhaps you are related to a divine entity of some sort and have been exiled to spend your unnaturally long life in the mortal realm. Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional, Inhuman, Inhuman Stats, Inventor, Life Force, Mutable, One Power, Power Focus, Prime Specimen, Psi, and Technological Meta-Qualities. Human+ (15 Points) Source: Genetic, Psi or Technological Permission: Super Description: Youre a human modified by science, or something else, to be something more. Whatever experiment or accident befell you, it granted you powers beyond the rank and file of humanity. Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Hypertrained, Genetic, Inventor, Life Force, Mutable, Paranormal, Psi, Power Focus, Super-Equipment, and Technological Meta-Qualities. Mutant (5 Points) Source: Genetic Permission: Power Theme Description: Youre the next phase of evolution. Due to some sort of radiation-induced or genetic mutation, you are physiologically different from normal members of your species. Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional, Hypertrained, Inventor, Life Force, Mutable, One Power, Paranormal, Psi, Power Focus, Resilient, Super-Equipment, and Technological Meta-Qualities. Mystic (21 Points) Source: Paranormal Permissions: One Power (Cosmic Power), Inventor Intrinsic: Mutable Description: You have discovered the secrets of magic. With your exceptional Willpower you focus mystical energies to create numerous superhuman effects and create magical items. (Your powers take a supernatural, magical form; instead of traditional Cosmic Power and Gadgeteering, you practice spellcasting and enchant objects.) Additions: Common modifications include the Allergy, Conduit, Custom Stats, Construct, Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional, Genetic, Hypertrained, Life Force, Mutable, One Power, Super, Technological, and Power Focus Meta-Qualities. Super-Normal (5 Points) Source: Driven Permission: Peak Performer Description: You're an exceptional member of your species, so exceptional you're considered superhuman by the rank and file of your native population. Additions: Common modifications include the Divine, Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional, Inventor, Life Force, Mutable, Paranormal, Psi, One Power, Power Focus, Super-Equipment, and Technological Meta-Qualities.